1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reduction of discoloration in flame retarded polyurethane foams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,513, a mixture of diphenyl p-phenylenediamine and the reaction product of diphenylamine and acetone is described as an additive package to prevent the discoloration of polyurethane foams which are rendered flame retardant by use of a halogenated phosphorus flame retardant. The instant invention concerns itself with an improvement in the general type of anti-scorch, two-component package described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,513.